The Aura Duelist
by Lady Artimes Blaine
Summary: Evil rises again and once more the King of Games and the Pharaoh must save the world, but to do so, they must unravel the mystery of the Champion of the West. The question is, will she let them? Note: Post-series, Pre-GX.
1. Chapter 1: Return of the King

Author's Rant

Lady A: Welcome to Chapter 1 of the Aura Duelist: Return of the King! I apologize, in advance, because if you haven't watched the whole series then you will be seeing a lot of spoilers. The story is post-series so yeah, sorry.

Joey: It's about time ya got around to us! Too busy making out with Kaiba again, I bet!

Lady A: *twitches slightly before a frying pan appears out of nowhere and slams down on Joey's head, sending him to the ground rather quickly*

Atem: Perhaps it is not the wisest course of action to anger the authoress, Joey.

Tea: *crosses her arms* I'll say.

Tristan: Dude, pick your moments. You know how she gets sometimes.

Lady A: *glares at Tristan, who shrinks away from the hostile woman*

Seto: So you have come at last, Lady A.

Lady A: Sorry it took so long, Seto. My muse got kinda busy there for a while.

Seto: *nods* Understandable. The creation and continual flow of stories is taxing much like running a gaming corporation.

Lady A: Thanks for being so understanding about it, Seto. Now without further ado, Chapter 1 of the Aura Duelist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I wish I did. :(

Chapter One: Return of the King

Joey Wheeler, a young man with blonde hair, and his friend, Yugi Moto, a triple tone colored young duelist walked along in silence towards the Kame game shop owned by Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Moto. For the last twenty minutes, it had been a rather uncomfortable silence and Joey loathed silence of any kind with a passion.

"Hey Yug, you alright?" Joey asked unable to take the silence any longer.

For a moment, his spikey haired friend didn't respond.

"It's nothing, Joey. Forget about it." Yugi answered his voice oddly distant and lacking any true emotion.

Joey glanced down at his slightly shorter friend and sighed inwardly. Yugi was in one of those funks again, the kind that made someone want to scream and punch something, but instead they stay eerily quiet. He knew his long time friend was extremely depressed and honestly, no one could blame him. Tomorrow was a very important day for all of them, but for Yugi in particular. It was the anniversary of the day Atem passed over.

Atem was once the pharaoh of Egypt and was the spirit sealed within the Millennium Puzzle, one of seven mystical items from Ancient Egypt that had incredible and dangerous magical powers. Yugi and Atem had shared a single body for years and Joey knew that kind of connection was something one couldn't get over, at least not easily. Atem had been Yugi's closest and dearest friend and they saved the world together so many times that everyone had lost count.

Tomorrow would make it three years, three years since that final epic duel between Yugi and Atem. Yugi defeated the former pharaoh and in doing so, set his soul free. Atem and the Millennium items vanished into the Spirit World. Joey remembered the look on Yugi's face when Atem disappeared. His eyes were filled with so much pain like his other half had been ripped away. After three years, Yugi still hasn't recovered.

Yugi was still the King of Games, the number one duelist in the world, and the owner of the three Egyptian God cards, but without the pharaoh, it seemed completely meaningless. Yugi had tried to keep it together, but they had all seen how much he was hurting. He just wouldn't let anyone in to help him. They could never fill the hole left behind by the pharaoh, but they could at least try to smooth the edges.

The duo came to stop in front of the game shop and the silence stretched on. Finally Yugi grasped the handle of the door.

"Yugi…?" Joey started but then stopped, his voice catching in his throat when his friend turned and faced him.

Yugi's eyes were dim and hollow. There was the barest flicker of light in them, but it looked like it was dying. There was so much pain and agony in those deep pools that Joey felt his own heart clench painfully. Yugi's eyes returned to a semi-normal state and his friend gave him an overly cheery smile that didn't fool Joey for a second.

"I'm fine, Joey. Really, it's okay. I'm going to turn in early tonight so see you tomorrow." Yugi stated before going inside.

Once Yugi was out of sight, Joey slammed his fist into a nearby light pole. His eyes burned as tears threaten to fall, but he held them back.

"Damn it, Yugi. Why won't you let us help ya? We're your friends. Isn't there something we can do to help?" He growled under his breath.

Joey straightened himself out and walked briskly down the sidewalk, his emotions all over the place. He shoved his hands roughly into his pockets and glared at the ground as he walked. He felt so damn helpless and it made him sick.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yugi sat in his darkened bedroom, a single lamp turned on to peruse the object in his lap. He had changed into his pajamas and had run across an old photo album in the process. He flipped through the pages, remembering all the times he shared with the pharaoh. They had fought so many battles and had gone through so much together. Now it was just gone and that time was forever over.

His eyes misted over slightly as the hole in his chest throbbed painfully. He thought, with time, the pain would begin to dull, but it had gotten stronger. What started out as a simple sense of loss had transformed into a void of nothingness, sucking everything away inside of him. Losing Atem was much more than just losing a friend. Yugi had lost a brother, a confidant, and his soul partner. For so long, he shared his body with the pharaoh and he was just gone. The pain was agonizing, so much so that he could barely contain it.

Worse still, he knew his friends were worried. They knew he was in pain, but he couldn't risk letting them in. It was selfish to burden his friends with his pain. They had gone through enough because of him including kidnappings, mind controlling, and soul stealing. He wouldn't put them through any more, so he did his best to act normal, but the pain refused to go away. He was dying inside and he knew it. The silence in his mind was deafening and he felt so empty and hollow.

Tears rolled down his face and splashed onto the photo album. His eyes blurred as he was blinded by the fierce onslaught of tears. The pain intensified and the album slipped from his lap and onto the floor. No matter how much he cried, he knew his best friend was never coming back and it was ripping him apart. He didn't realize just how much Atem meant to him until he was gone and now Yugi felt completely lost without him.

Yugi managed to crawl under his blankets and raised the covers over his head. In the back of his mind, he was worried about Grandpa finding him like this. His grandfather would worry senselessly and he didn't need that kind of stress at his age. No, this was his burden to bear and his alone. He brought the pillow around to his front and hugged it fiercely, burying his face into it in a vain attempt to muffle his sobs. After several hours, Yugi cried himself to sleep, his mind pulling him deep within himself to escape the all consuming pain.

*Dreamscape*

Yugi raced through the multi-faceted and physics defying, darkened maze. The torches offered little light to dispel the darkness, but that did not deter him. The sound of his footsteps on the stone flooring echoed throughout the maze. It was the only sound besides his ragged breathing in the eerily quiet maze. He checked door after door, corridor after corridor for some hint or clue to the pharaoh's whereabouts. Each time he found nothing and his panic and fear rose.

"Pharaoh! Atem, where are you?!" He yelled his voice revealing his desperation.

He continued his search, running down endless hallways and corridors until finally his legs gave out. He fell to his hands and knees, tears streaming down his face and falling to the stone floor. He tried to stand up, but he collapsed. For several minutes, he just sobbed, letting his pain filled screams echo throughout the unforgiving maze.

"Am I really alone? Atem, are you really gone? I don't want to be alone. Please…someone…help me." He pleaded his voice layered in a deep sadness.

The space directly in front of Yugi began to shine with a bright silver light. The light faded and he looked up. Standing in front of him was a young woman who looked very similar to the Dark Magician. Her spell castor outfit was a deep, beautiful blue with silver lining the edges here and there. Her hair was long and a shiny silver and her eyes were a deep, royal blue. She smiled softly at him and held out her hand. He took it and rose to his feet.

"You are not alone, mighty warrior, and you have suffered long enough. Come, he is waiting for you." She stated drying his tears.

Yugi was confused. Who was she? Why was she here and who was waiting for him?

"Who is?" He asked.

Her eyes became gentle and kind.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers to, young warrior?" She countered a small smile playing on her lips.

Yugi thought about it for a moment. His eyes widened as her words sunk in. She couldn't possibly mean…?

"Atem?!" He asked shocked.

She smiled and nodded in response. Yugi's face broke out into a massive grin and his eyes shined with new life as hope threatened to overfill him.

"Where?! Where is he?! Please…I have to see him!" He exclaimed.

She chuckled softly, her eyes full of warmth.

"And soon you shall, my warrior. I will take you to him." She replied bringing Yugi close and wrapping her arms around him.

Within moments, they lifted into the air and flew up and out of the maze.

"What was that place?" Yugi asked as the maze began to disappear.

"The maze was created by you as a means to escape your pain, if only for a moment. Now it is no longer required and thus vanishing into nothingness once more. You should not have traversed so deeply into your mind, little warrior." She answered as they flew higher.

"Why?" He asked looking up at her.

"Such places are dangerous for someone as pure as yourself. If you had remained much longer than you would have been permanently locked within your own mind and not even I would have been able to reach you." She answered.

"I just wanted…" He started but stopped as his voice failed him.

"You simply wanted your soul partner to return and now he has, but there is a reason for his return and you must find what that reason is." She informed.

"Will he go back afterwards?" Yugi asked.

"No. In order for events to be set in motion and if victory is to be won, Atem had to return to this world, but in doing so; he will remain until it is time for you to make the journey to the Spirit World. You will not be abandoned again. The gods have felt your pain and will not separate the two of you again. Neither of you would survive a second separation." She answered.

Yugi felt like crying, but he held it in.

"But who are you and why are you doing this?" He asked.

She smiled at him.

"That is something you should ask the next time you see me; though our second meeting will not be as you would expect. Have faith in the person who wields my power, for you will need their help in the events to come." She replied as a bright silver light engulfed them.

*End Dreamscape*

Yugi bolted upright and looked around wildly. After a few moments, he realized he was back in his room, but where was Atem? He shifted slightly to get out of bed when he felt a small weight against his chest. He looked down and his eyes widened. There, around his neck, was the Millennium Puzzle. His hand traced over the grooves and edges and a smile crept onto his face. He immediately turned his mind inward to seek out the pharaoh.

*Mindscape*

When Yugi opened his eyes once more, he was in his soul room. It was rather tattered and very worn out. Many of the toys were broken and everything was just a wreck. He realized that his room reflected his soul and he had been through one hell of a time. He carefully made his way across the room and opened the door. He smiled again when he saw a door on the opposite wall. He walked over to it and placed his hand on the handle. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He opened the door and walked inside.

Though enshrouded by darkness, he could feel the familiar ancient energy of his counterpart flowing over him and eased the tension he didn't know he had. Suddenly things became much brighter and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. He was standing in an ancient Egyptian throne room and on the far side of the room was the one person he most wanted to see.

"Atem?" He asked hesitantly.

The young pharaoh turned around and he smiled.

"Yugi." Atem replied his voice filled with relief and joy.

That was all it took for the boy to run across the room and embrace his soul partner. They stood there for a long time. Neither were willing to break the silence in fear of the other disappearing.

"If this is a dream then don't wake me up." Yugi commented his grip tightening.

Atem chuckled softly and Yugi reveled in the sound.

"It's not a dream, Yugi, but how did I get here?" Atem asked.

Yugi took a step back and looked up at him in confusion.

"You don't know?" Yugi asked clearly baffled.

"No. I was talking to Father and Mahad about a strange presence when I was suddenly enveloped in some sort of silver light. Next thing I knew, I was here in my soul room." He answered his eyes softening as he looked at Yugi, "I've missed you."

Yugi smiled at that.

"I missed you too. Things haven't been right since you left. I felt so lost." He admitted his voice becoming slightly pained.

"Even though I was with my family and friends on the other side, I felt somehow…out of place…like I was missing something and now I understand what that something was. It was you, Yugi. Life or in my case, afterlife was incomplete without you by my side." Atem replied.

Tears slipped down Yugi's face unbidden.

"I was told that you won't have to go back this time. Not until, I cross over too. She said that the gods wouldn't separate us again." Yugi stated trying to dry his tears.

"Who said that?" Atem asked.

"I don't know who she was, but she reminded me a lot of the Dark Magician. She said that there was a reason for you coming back and that we would have to find out what that reason was." Yugi answered.

"So it would seem we have another mystery to solve, Yugi." Atem commented.

Yugi nodded as determination filled his eyes.

"And we'll solve it…together." He replied.

Atem nodded as well.

"Together." He repeated.

*End Mindscape*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Things had gotten very crazy when Yugi's friends learned of Atem's return. Joey and Tristan had insisted on throwing a huge party and Tea, for once, sided with them. The party turned out to be a fiasco when Joey somehow caught the curtains on fire and Tristan had put his foot through the coffee table, but Yugi's grandfather was the most outrageous of them all. He insisted on dueling Atem for over half the afternoon which got Joey involved and they ended up dueling well into the night. His friends were crashed out all over the place and it was a devil of a time trying to tiptoe around them.

Finally Yugi made it to his room and he sat down on his bed. On his desk were the other six Millennium items: the ring, the eye, the key, the necklace, the scale, and the rod. They had shown up while Yugi was in Atem's soul room. The pharaoh had concluded that the Millennium items were all interconnected so when the puzzle returned so did the rest.

For the next few hours, Atem and Yugi debated over the reason why he had returned and they both settled onto one thing; a battle was coming. The only logical solution they could come up with was that they would have to save the world again, but this time they had no idea who their nemesis was supposed to be. The information provided from the mysterious woman left something to be desired. They had little to no information with the exception that they would have an ally. As to who that ally might be, remained a mystery.

After exhausting all possible theories and going over the information a few hundred times, they realized that they were talking in circles. It was then decided that the best course of action was to first, get some rest then seek out research materials on possible mystical threats which contrary to popular belief, was quite vast and was like looking for the proverbial needle in a hay stack. Without more information, they were trapped in a state of stagnation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three weeks later, Yugi was walking through the shopping district, heading towards a local café to get some much needed caffeine and sugar. For the last three weeks, he had been pouring over historical documents, mythology textbooks, and even a few papyrus scrolls that were on loan to the museum from the Egyptian government. Thus far, he had found nothing to point to a possible threat and he was quite frustrated.

'Three weeks, Atem. You've been back three weeks and we have found absolutely nothing on our enemy or the reason why you were brought back; though I'm not complaining about that last part.' Yugi commented inwardly.

'Neither am I, but there must be something about what is to happen. Perhaps we should contact Ishizu and Marik. They might know something about this.' Atem suggested.

'I've tried calling them in the past, but it's like they just disappeared. I haven't heard anything from them since what happened at your tomb three years ago.' Yugi informed.

'That is disturbing. No one knows more about me and ancient Egypt than the Ishtars. Perhaps they will come to us when the time is right.' Atem stated.

'I hope you're right, because I don't like being in the dark about this. It makes me edgy.' Yugi replied.

Yugi's attention was immediately drawn away from his internal conversation with Atem to several people running down the opposite sidewalk.

'I wonder what's going on.' Atem mused.

"Come on! We've got to hurry or we're going to miss her!" One shouted.

'Her?' Yugi thought.

"It's not every day that we get to see the Aura Duelist in action!" Another yelled.

Yugi's eyes widened as he recognized the title. He immediately shifted directions to find the duel, caffeine and sugar forgotten.

'Aura Duelist?' Atem echoed confused.

Yugi smiled slightly. It wasn't every day he was the one dispensing information.

'The Aura Duelist is the title of one Artimes Blaine, current Champion of the West. After Pegasus defeated Bandit Keith, a void formed in the dueling world. Everyone scrambled at the chance to become the new champion. The void was filled by the Aura Duelist and not only did she become the U.S. Champion, but also the champion of the entire Western hemisphere.' Yugi explained quickening his pace towards the distant sounds of cheering.

'She sounds like a powerful opponent, but why is she called the Aura Duelist?' Atem asked clearly curious.

'The title 'Aura Duelist' is in reference to a one of a kind set of powerful cards called the Aura set. Rumor has it that she had to complete a set of incredibly difficult challenges given to her by Pegasus in order to be deemed worthy of the Aura cards.' Yugi answered as a large crowd came into view.

Atem frowned at this.

'Pegasus does not act without purpose. Perhaps we should learn more about this 'Aura Duelist' and discover what that purpose is.' Atem suggested as his counterpart struggled to get through the crowd.

'I don't know, Atem. It's not like she's a selfish or greed driven duelist. From what I've heard, she's one of the friendliest and kindest duelists in the game.' Yugi countered finally reaching the front of the crowd.

He quickly took in the current stage of the duel and what states the duelists were in. To the right was a young man with brown hair and eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. He had a Summoned Skull on the field in attack mode. There were also three cards face down in the magic and trap card zone. He was sweating profusely, doubt swirling in his eyes. He seemed to be scared out of his mind.

To the left was a young woman with crimson red hair braided down her back in a single braid. She wore snug blue jeans, a tight v neck white shirt, a crimson leather jacket, and black boots. Her sapphire blue eyes held a flicker of annoyance as she glanced at her watch, but was otherwise the perfect picture of calm. A fully stuffed duffle bag lay a short distance away from her feet.

Her duel disk was quite unique and he recognized it from the latest dueling customization magazine. It was a sleek black color. The card slots were silver and there was blue jewel in the middle marking the place of the miniature holographic matrix. She had two monsters face down and in defense position. There was also two cards face down in the magic and trap card zone.

As life points stood, her opponent was in the lead with 2700 while she only had 2200.

"Not many can duel me into a corner. Fortunately, you're not one of them." She stated smirking slightly as she drew a card from her deck.

'She doesn't sound friendly.' Atem commented.

Yugi noticed her glancing at her watch again. Something was up, because she kept getting more irritated every time she looked at her watch.

'She's annoyed by something and it isn't the duel.' Yugi informed.

'Then what's causing it?' Atem asked.

'I'll get back to you.' Yugi replied.

She glanced at her watch once more and her annoyance morphed into something shy of desperation.

"It's time to finish this. I activate the magic card Harpy's Feather Duster." She declared as the card revealed itself.

The three cards in her opponent's magic and trap card zone shattered and disappeared. She smirked and her opponent cringed.

"Now I sacrifice my two face down monsters to summon Aura Magician!" She stated as her two monsters disappeared in a flurry of light.

Yugi's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the Aura Magician was revealed with an attack of 2700 and a defense of 2100. Silver hair, royal blue eyes, and a blue spell castor's outfit: it was the woman from Yugi's mind, but what did it mean? The woman had said that their next meeting wouldn't be as he expected and she said to have faith in the person who wielded her power.

Yugi looked between Artimes and the Aura Magician and back again. How was the Aura Duelist and Western Champion connected to the pharaoh's return? It didn't make sense unless…Artimes was the ally the woman spoke of? He had to find out for certain, but it would have to wait until after the duel and away from people.

"Now to clear the way to victory. I activate the trap card Aurian Temple." Artimes informed as the card lifted up, "Though it takes half my life points to activate it, its power allows me to destroy all monsters on the field without Aura in its name."

Her life points dropped to 1100 and Summoned Skull screeched loudly before it shattered.

"Now my Aura Magician, show him the true majesty of your power and attack his life points directly, Aura Magic Attack!" She yelled as her monster raised its staff and sent a blast of silver light at her opponent.

Her opponent screamed as the blast made contact. The force of the attack sent him to his knees and his life points dropped to zero. The holograms faded and Artimes removed her deck from the duel disk and placed it back in its case at her hip. The duel disk folded itself into its standby position and deactivated. She turned to leave, but the young man's voice stopped her.

"I knew I couldn't win. I'm nothing but a pathetic loser." He said quietly to himself.

Yugi watched as she glanced at her watch once more and then sighed heavily in defeat. Her eyes took on a more gentle look as she turned around and walked towards her former opponent. Once in front of him, she knelt down and placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"You're not pathetic and one learns more through defeat than through victory." She stated giving him a warm smile as he looked up at her.

"What can someone learn from being thrashed?" The young man asked.

"For starters, you can learn a lot about a person's dueling style. You, for example, are excellent with trap cards, but suck royally with spell cards." She answered bluntly.

He tensed at first then just hung his head in shame. She lifted his head until his eyes met hers.

"Instead of using cards that you're not good with, redesign your deck to suit your dueling style. In this case, you have the gift of traps, use it. Put your heart and soul into your deck and it will give you its all." She suggested.

Disbelief swirled in his eyes.

"Will that really work?" He asked.

"Yes and no." She answered standing up and offering a hand.

He took it and rose to his feet.

"What else is there?" He asked his eyes filling with the resolve to better himself.

"There are two things required to be a successful duelist." She started.

"Yes?" He asked his face transforming into that of an eager listener.

She smiled slightly.

"The first is you must have faith in yourself. If you go into a duel believing that you will lose then that is what will happen. You cannot give into your doubts lest they become your downfall. It will make you hesitant and you won't try your hardest in fear of failure. Moreover, do not give into the fear you may have for your opponent. Even if they have more experience and better cards, there is always a way to succeed if you are willing to find it." She continued.

He nodded vigorously.

"And the second thing?" He asked his tone filled with hope and slight desperation.

Her eyes softened slightly.

"Have faith in your deck. Put everything you are into your deck and it becomes an extension of yourself. Believe me, I speak from experience. It was no picnic overcoming each challenge that Pegasus threw at me in order to get the Aura set. I put everything I was into it and I eventually succeeded, but that isn't to say that I didn't fail. I failed many times, but I kept going and I never gave up. Sure, you will be defeated in future duels, that's a given, but with each defeat you learn more, not only about your opponent, but about yourself as well. Understand?" She finished.

The young man's face was set into a determined look.

"Yes, I understand and I won't give up. I'll get better and become the best damn duelist out there." He replied confidently.

"Good. Now, what's your name?" She asked smiling brightly at him.

"Tyler, my name is Tyler." He answered blushing slightly.

She turned on her heel and walked over to her duffle bag. She picked it up and slung the strap over her head. She glanced back at him.

"Come find me when you have rebuilt your deck. I'll be expecting a rematch." She commented.

"Yes ma'am!" He said standing up straighter.

"One more thing…" She started.

"Yes?" Tyler asked.

Her eyes became tender, kind, and if one looked carefully, a little sad.

"Don't let me down. Believe in yourself and in your deck, like I believe in you." She said softly.

Tyler blushed brighter than tomato, but managed to nod all the same. She walked away, the crowd parting for her to pass. Yugi chose that moment to make a discreet exit and followed her. He kept his distance while there were still so many people around.

'It seems you were right about her, Yugi. She has a very kind heart, but I couldn't but feel as if she were somehow lonely.' Atem commented.

'You picked up on that as well, did you? I think I figured out what was irritating her during the duel.' Yugi replied.

'What was it?' The pharaoh asked.

'You remember how she was glancing at her watch all through the duel?' Yugi commented.

'Yes.' Atem answered.

'I think she was meant to be somewhere at a particular time, but was challenged to duel before she could make it. Then when the duel was over, she had the option of continuing on her way, but she couldn't just leave him like that so she stayed and probably missed her appointment.' Yugi concluded.

'She chose to bolster his spirit and encourage him to try again even though it cost her to do so. She is an honorable duelist and a worthy opponent.' Atem replied nodding his approval.

'You think everyone is worthy opponent, no matter how arrogant or pretentious they might be.' Yugi countered continuing to follow her through the shopping district.

'I take it that Kaiba is still challenging regularly?' Atem asked knowing the answer to his question.

'Every chance he gets. He's more stubborn than Tristan and more persistent than Joey. After what happened in Egypt, he has become a bit more willing to deal with 'mystical' stuff, but he's still a jerk at times. He should get himself a girlfriend. Maybe that would mellow him out.' Yugi answered altering his course when Artimes walked into a nearby alley.

'It would take a strong woman to contend with Kaiba.' Atem stated.

'No kidding.' He answered coming up on the alley.

"Why couldn't I just say no to his challenge? I didn't have to stay and help him, but it's what you would have done, right Sage? Now I'm beyond late." She commented her voice sad and dejected.

'I wonder who Sage is.' Atem commented.

'Don't know, but from the way she's talking, I guess he's not around anymore.' Yugi answered as he rounded the corner.

Artimes was leaning against the right wall. She was no longer the perfect picture of calm like she had been in the duel. She looked very upset, troubled, and very sad.

"I guess no one told that fame comes with a price." Yugi commented.

Her sapphire eyes cut over to him and for a brief moment, they were filled with an indescribable pain and loneliness that would drive a normal person insane. It made Yugi's heart ache; the look in her eyes was very much like when he was suffering from losing Atem. The moment passed and her eyes calmed, the pain vanishing like it was never there. She pushed off the wall and faced him. She crossed her arms as her eyes roamed over him, analyzing every inch of him. It took all his willpower to not fidget under such scrutiny. He knew she was sizing him up like how a warrior would analyze his enemy.

"And who might you be?" She asked her voice cold, sharp, and suspicious.

'She has the mindset of a warrior. It seems out of place in this era.' Atem commented.

"My name is Yugi Moto." He answered ignoring his soul partner.

He was going to try his hardest to befriend this woman, but thus far she was not making it easy. Her eyes widened a fraction and Yugi knew that she had recognized his name and most likely knew who he was in the dueling world. She turned around and walked away. That made him confused. She stopped and glanced back at him.

"What? You can't walk and talk at the same time? If you have something to say to me then it will have to be in transit. I have places to be." She stated and began walking again.

'Are you certain that she is the friendliest duelist in Duel Monsters, because she sounds more like Kaiba?' Atem commented.

'I think we caught her off guard. She probably wasn't expecting someone to follow her, let alone that it was the King of Games.' Yugi countered catching up to her.

"That was an excellent duel earlier." Yugi commented glancing at her.

Artimes did a very unladylike snort before replying.

"It was barely mediocre." She countered.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

They exited the alley and onto one of the sidewalks on the opposite side of the shopping district. She started walking towards the residential district before answering.

"He was afraid, edgy, and he gave into his hesitation. He doubted himself, his abilities, and his deck. If he had simply loosened up and had fun then the duel would have been amazing, but he was stiff, inflexible, and possessed the rigidity of steel. It wouldn't have mattered how late it made me if I had enjoyed the duel, but I didn't and now, I'm extremely irritated." She answered said irritation coming through loud and clear in her tone.

"But you encouraged him after the duel. You didn't have to, but you did. Why?" Yugi asked curiosity eating away at him.

Artimes let out a small sigh.

"A long time ago, I didn't have much in the way of hope and no one believed me or had faith in me. I was on my own, but then one day I made a friend…" She started.

"Sage?" Yugi interrupted.

Artimes tensed and Yugi wondered if he shouldn't have said it.

"Yes, Sage. He gave me hope when I had none and he believed in giving that same hope to others. He instilled his lofty ideals in me after a few years and it's because of him that I am able to stay strong and keep going. I just couldn't turn my back on someone who needed help. Especially if there was something I could do that no one else could. It was the right thing to do." She answered her eyes sad.

"What happened to him?" Yugi asked innocently.

A great deal of emotion entered her eyes and the pain he saw earlier came back with a vengeance, but this time it was a hundred times worse. Her jaw clenched tightly and it looked like she was about to scream.

'Yugi, it's obvious that talking about her friend places her in great pain. Quickly, change the course of the conversation to something else.' Atem suggested wishing to ease her pain.

"So where are we headed?" Yugi asked changing topics.

The pain faded from her eyes and the tension in her body ebbed away. Her once torrential sapphires were now calm and focused.

"Takasato Apartment Complex." She answered simply, some strain left in her voice.

"Do you live there?" Yugi asked.

"That was the plan, but the duel made me late for my appointment with the superintendent, Mrs. Sakimoto." She answered.

Yugi frowned slightly. He had heard of Sakimoto and the Takasato complex and they had some pretty tough tenant policies. He was pretty sure that being late would not put Artimes in their favor. He needed to come with an alternative, but what?

"But isn't that complex rather strict?" Yugi asked going with the obvious while mulling over her other choices.

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but it was the only one that would accept a tenant whose chosen occupation was dueling." She answered.

"You're a professional duelist! That's awesome!" Yugi exclaimed in awe.

'Professional duelist?' Atem echoed.

'It means that person duels for a living. It's their job.' Yugi explained.

"I certainly think so, but apparently ninety nine percent of the landlords do not share our enthusiasm. If this falls through at the Takasato Complex then I'm going to be homeless…again. Hotel rates are ridiculous especially around this time of year and an extended stay is not within my budget, not by a long shot." She replied her tone dejected.

Yugi had to think quickly. The Aura Magician had said to have faith in the person who wielded her power and that they would need that person in future events. That person was Artimes, but he couldn't let her be without a home. No one deserves that kind of luck so he decided to do what he does best, be a friend.

"That's terrible. If it doesn't work out then you can come and live with me at my Grandpa's game shop. We have a spare bedroom and there is no way Grandpa will turn down a fellow duelist." Yugi offered without hesitation.

'Are certain that this is wise, Yugi? We know nothing about her except she has had dealings with Pegasus.' Atem cautioned.

'Yes, I am. The woman that saved me from my mind, the one who reminded me of the Dark Magician, said to have faith in the person who wielded her power. That person is Artimes and the woman was the Aura Magician.' Yugi informed.

'But what does she have to do with my return?' Atem asked shocked by the turn of events.

'I don't know so in the meantime, I'm going to be her friend and a friend wouldn't let her be homeless.' Yugi answered.

Atem nodded his approval.

"Yugi, you barely know me. You don't just invite strangers to come and live with you. Did it occur to you that I might murder you and your grandfather while you slept? You should be more careful about who you show kindness to." Artimes chastised.

"I trust you, Artimes. I know you would never do something like that. It goes against everything that you are to commit such an evil act. Besides I won't just stand by and let you live on the streets. That would be heartless and cruel, so my offer stands." Yugi countered.

Artimes stared at him for a few minutes, her eyes swirling with conflicting emotions. It would seem that she was deciding whether or not to trust him and it was causing one hell of an internal struggle. Finally, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She started walking again, a slight frown on her face.

"Very well, but only if it doesn't work out at the Takasato Complex and that it is alright with your grandfather." She conceded.

Yugi smiled widely and grabbed her hand.

"Great then let's hurry!" Yugi exclaimed dragging her down the sidewalk.

"Whoa! Slow down, Yugi!" She yelled finally matching his speed so she wouldn't trip.

Together, the duo ran hand in hand to the Takasato Apartment Complex.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Tada! Chapter 1: Return of the King is now complete! Chapter 2: Dark Dreams will be arriving soon so be on the lookout for it!

Atem: It's good to be with Yugi again.

Yugi: The feeling is mutual.

Lady A: You guys do make the perfect team.

Atem: Lady A, I am under the impression that you have made quite the discovery recently, am I correct?

Yugi: What discovery?

Lady A: Well I did find something but unfortunately my profile on Fan Fiction won't allow them to be posted.

Atem: So you require a suitable medium if they are to be viewed by others?

Lady A: Correct.

Yugi: What's the discovery?

Atem: It would seem that Lady A has discovered the card maker program on another site and has used it to create the two cards for this chapter.

Yugi: The Aura Magician and the Aurian Temple! I want to see them, Lady A! Please!

Lady A: Therein lays the problem. Fan Fiction will not allow the cards to be viewed in the profile and cannot be posted within the story itself. I need an external site to post the cards for this story, but I have no clue as to what site would be capable of that.

Yugi: So you need someone to tell you what would be a good site for posting the cards, right?

Lady A: Bingo.

Atem: Readers, if you are aware of a site that can solve this problem, please PM Lady A with the link and you will be able to view the Aura cards and others as they are created through the story.

Yugi: Also be sure to leave reviews too! Lady A loves reviews. It makes her very happy and happy authoress means less pain for Joey and anyone else who manages to make Lady A mad. *chuckles nervously when Lady A glares at him*

Atem: Perhaps we should simply end this chapter before Lady A decides to use us for target practice rather than Joey.

Atem and Yugi: *runs away* If you want to save us, leave lots of reviews! *few hundred pointy objects are thrown in their direction*


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Dreams

Author's Rant

Lady A: Howdy boys and girls! It's time for Chapter 2: Dark Dreams, but before we get into the story I have an announcement to make. Through hard work and a lot of creative thinking, I have found a site to post the cards for this story!

Atem: That is indeed excellent news, my lady.

Lady A: Shut up, I'm not finished yet.

Yugi: *clamps a hand over Atem's mouth* Sorry about that Lady A. *whispers to Atem* Don't make her mad. Remember last time.

Atem: *nods his head and remains quiet*

Lady A: As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted *shoots Atem and Yugi a cold glare, both stiffen* the site is medusacascade2. blogspot .com. You'll have to click on the older posts so you can see them all, because I have put up future cards as well. I'll tell you that it was no picnic sifting through images for hours on end, but I certainly do hope that the cards meet your expectations if not surpass them altogether!

Seto: I have had a chance to peruse them myself and they are well created.

Lady A: Aww, Seto, you're so sweet.

Seto: I wish to see how my deck will fair against the Aura set.

Lady A: *smirks* Be careful what you wish for, Seto. You just might get it.

Seto: I always get what I want.

Lady A: *grins like the Cheshire cat* With the exception of being the top ranked duelist in the world.

Seto: *glares at the authoress* That will be remedied soon enough.

Lady A: Sure, sure. Keep dreaming, Seto. Now on to Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh; if I did Seto would have a girlfriend.

Seto: *gives Lady A a dead panned look* Never.

Lady A: Never say never, Kaiba boy.

Chapter Two: Dark Dreams

Things did not go well for the Aura duelist at the Takasato Apartment Complex. Artimes had attempted to apologize for her tardiness as an occupational hazard, but the superintendent, Mrs. Sakimoto, politely dismissed her and pretty much said 'Never come back here ever again under pain of eternal torture.' With all the grace and pose she could muster, Artimes quietly left the building and exited the front gate of the complex. Yugi was waiting for her, her duffle bag in hand.

"That was quick." Yugi commented stating the obvious.

"That was hell." She amended her jaw clenched tightly.

Taking notice of her foul mood, Yugi put two and two together.

"They didn't accept you." He stated downcast and almost glum.

Under normal circumstances, Artimes might have thought that he would retract his offer, but she knew the boy was not only adamant in his resolve, but also had a good heart. She just wished she could stop her tongue from whipping out and trying to give the poor boy whiplash.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She asked sarcastically, her irritation overriding her better judgment.

Artimes didn't want to accept Yugi's offer of living with him, but she didn't have any other options at her disposal. Yugi would undoubtedly follow through with his promise and she couldn't politely turn him down without coming off as a major bitch. Her life was complicated, unpredictable, and downright crazy at times. Ever since what happened to Sage, she had tried to distance herself from others in a vain attempt to protect them from whatever darkness that was haunting her every step, invading her mind and her dreams. The worst part was that Yugi reminded her of Sage though he lacked her friend's commanding presence.

"Well, shall we get going then?" Yugi asked handing her duffle bag and seeming completely unfazed by her verbal whiplashing.

She took the bag and slung the strap over her head. She sighed inwardly as they set off towards Yugi's home. This had to be the worst idea ever conceived in the whole of recorded history; the King of Games and the Champion of the West living under the same roof. It was a media death trap if there ever was one. Having two of the most well known duelists in the world, in the same house, the press was going to have a field day. She often wondered how famous duelists like Yugi and his rival, Seto Kaiba, somehow managed to live semi-normal lives. It was beyond her comprehension.

For almost an hour, Yugi attempted to make conversation, small talk, chit chat, and even talked about the weather. Artimes didn't respond much, mostly because she was trying very hard not to endear herself to the boy anymore than she already was. Finally, Yugi stopped talking and the two continued on their journey in silence.

Artimes glanced at her neglected companion and she was half tempted to strike up a conversation. The boy, the King of Games and the greatest duelist in the world, looked very sad and dejected. She had caused that and her heart throbbed painfully at the knowledge. He was so kind and gentle, so very pure. Not even Sage had possessed the level of purity she sensed from the boy.

Yugi was honest, upfront, courageous, and even noble. If he were placed in dangerous situation, she'd wager that he also possessed a valiant heart. Such attributes were rare in this day and age, almost completely forgotten in this Modern Era. The urge to befriend this boy was so strong that it was taking almost all her willpower just to maintain her aloof demeanor. Every fiber of her being was responding to the boy's purity like it was somehow familiar to her.

She had no right to feel like this. Her life was too crazy for her to risk Yugi. She could not allow herself to take such a gamble. Her dreams were getting worse and more was coming. She knew that the darkness that terrifies her during her sleeping hours would revel in the chance to twist Yugi's purity until he shatters from the strain. She would not allow it to happen, but she was so very tired of being alone.

She must soldier on and do her best to protect everyone from her darkness. She must not allow herself to give in to temptation, but it seemed her mouth had other ideas in mind.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly.

Yugi glanced up at her in shock. He was surprised that she had spoken at all.

"What for?" He asked.

What for indeed. She should stop talking and get the hell away from Yugi as fast as she could, but her body refused to obey her as she continued to walk beside him.

"For being antisocial. I have lived on my own for quite some time and I haven't had the easiest of lives. I'm not really used to the whole socializing thing." She answered.

Why couldn't she keep her damn mouth shut? She was digging his grave with every word spoken. She had to stop herself from caring, from wanting to be his friend, and trying to do so was ripping her apart inside. Trying to be something she wasn't has always been difficult for her, but she had to protect him, she had to.

"That's okay. You'll get plenty of practice with me and Grandpa and I have no doubt that my friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea will want to meet my new friend." He replied smiling happily.

Her eyes softened, her heart warming at the sight of his smile. She pulled back her emotions and willed herself to go back to her icy demeanor.

"We are not friends, Yugi. You cannot simply say that someone is your friend after only knowing them a little over an hour. Such strong feelings can only be attained after much time has passed." She countered icily.

At this point in the conversation, Artimes just wanted to run away. She wanted to be friends with Yugi, in her heart, she already was, but she had to keep herself from expressing it. She wanted to have a normal life; to smile, to laugh, and just be happy, but it was not meant to be. Being alone meant protecting everyone and so that is the path she walks, her path of heart breaking solidarity.

"That isn't true and you know it. People can become friends almost instantly and that bond of friendship grows stronger over time. The reason you said that is because you're afraid of getting close to people." Yugi said quietly.

Artimes eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks. Yugi stopped a few feet in front of her. The boy was perceptive, far too perceptive for her liking. She had no doubt that it was this trait that made him damn near impossible to defeat.

"And why is that?" She found herself asking.

It was a bad idea to continue this conversation, but she had to know just how much he had gleamed from her in their short time together.

"You're terrified…" He started.

Artimes's eyes narrowed as she stared at Yugi's back. The boy turned around and faced her, his eyes appeared to be looking straight through her and right to her very soul.

"Of what?" She asked her voice like the Arctic wind.

She was barely holding herself together; her emotions were raging just beneath the glacial surface of calmness.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that whatever it is has gotten you so terrified that it's keeping you from being your true self. Today I saw a glimpse of the person you truly are; kind, compassionate, loving, warm, honorable, noble, and valiant. I saw it all when you chose to help Tyler. I think you're trying to protect others from whatever it is that is terrifying you. You choose to be alone rather than let someone in and risk them getting hurt. I know what that feels like." He continued.

She wanted to tell him that it was safer for him if he got the hell away from her. He shouldn't be around her. She had to protect him.

"You know nothing." She snapped her voice like acid.

He flinched slightly and Artimes regretted her words. She didn't want to hurt him, but this was the only way she could think of to protect him. He held out his hand to her.

"Maybe I don't, maybe I do. All I'm asking for is a chance. Whether it be to help you carry your burden or to simply give you the companionship you crave. Give me that chance, Artimes. Let me help you…in any way." Yugi asked taking a few steps towards her.

He didn't know what he was asking. He knew nothing of the danger he was putting himself in and yet she wanted him by her side. She was so tired of being alone, of having to carry this burden by herself, but she had to protect him. Maybe she could let him in a little, allow him to be in her life without actually becoming directly involved. Yes, she could do that. She had strength enough to allow this course of action. Her body was already ahead of her brain as her hand was already reaching out, albeit hesitantly.

"If I give you this chance, it doesn't mean we're friends, but…it means we might be someday." She answered her hand closing the distance and grazing across the tips of his fingers.

"I look forward to it." He replied smiling as her hand slipped fully into his, "Now let's go home."

Artimes smiled slightly and nodded. The two started walking again, their hands intertwined, to the Kame game shop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Solomon Moto, owner of the Kame game shop and grandfather to the King of Games, sat behind the service counter at the back of his shop. In his hand was a worn out photograph of his daughter-in-law, Yugi's mother, and his son, Yugi's father, while they were in America doing some research for a project they working on at the time. His daughter-in-law was holding a little baby girl in her arms, his granddaughter. All three were smiling and looked very happy.

This picture had been taken shortly before his granddaughter went missing. While she was still in the hospital, a group of criminals abducted his granddaughter and the rest of the hospital's nursery in the middle of the night. Many of the children were found and returned to their parents, but a small handful of infants were never found. His granddaughter was among the lost children. He often wondered what happened to his beloved grandchild, but after almost two and half decades, there was very little to hope for.

His hand brushed the photograph in sadness before placing it back into his shirt pocket, directly above his heart. He had never told his youngest grandchild that he had an elder sister. His son had intended on telling Yugi when he was older, but he never got the chance. The accident claimed his life and Yugi's mother's before either of them could tell Yugi the truth. Now it was up to an old man past his prime to tell his grandson about his lost sister, but how could he tell him when Solomon, himself, could not find the words to utter such a secret.

How do you tell someone you love that they have a long lost sibling out there and there is no hope of finding them? Hadn't Yugi gone through enough already? His grandson had been put through hell and back after he solved the Millennium Puzzle; Pegasus, Battle City, Atlantis, Ancient Egypt, the duel with Atem, the loss of the pharaoh, his return, and the new mysterious enemy that was threatening the world. There was simply no time for something as simple as a family matter. Once Yugi learns the truth about his sister, he will set off in search of her. He will travel the world in futility looking for his lost sister and the world would be doomed in the process.

He wouldn't be able to hold off telling Yugi for much longer, but for now he will wait. The bell that hung over the entrance of his shop jangled as a stunningly beautiful red haired woman walked in.

"Welcome to the Kame game shop. I'm Solomon Moto, the owner. How may I help you today?" He asked coming around to stand in front of the service counter.

She opened her mouth to respond when Yugi walked in.

"Hey Gramps, this is my new friend." Yugi introduced as he set his bag down on the counter to his right.

"Yugi." The woman stated glaring half heartedly at his grandson.

"Artimes." Yugi replied beaming.

It was obvious that there was some sort of connection between them already, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Hn." She retorted crossing her arms and looking away.

Yugi smiled and continued on.

"Anyways, this is Artimes Blaine." Yugi stated happily.

Artimes Blaine? Now where had he heard that name before? It took him a moment for his brain to recall her name. His eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"The Aura Duelist and Champion of the West, Artimes Blaine?!" Solomon exclaimed in surprise.

She uncrossed her arms and bowed respectfully.

"Yes sir." She acknowledged.

Good heavens, the Aura duelist was in his shop and he could scarcely believe it. Well, Yugi did always have a way of making friends with the unlikeliest of people.

"She has a favor to ask, Grandpa." Yugi informed which earned him a cold glance from the woman in question.

"What can an old man do for such a beautiful and talented duelist such as yourself?" He asked smiling.

Yugi sighed heavily, "Gramps…not again."

Solomon just continued to smile, his eyes playful.

"Due to my chosen profession of being a duelist, I am unable to secure a proper housing arrangement. To remedy this situation, Yugi offered for me to live here. I would not agree to such a proposal without your consent, Mr. Moto. This is why I humbly ask that you grant your permission for me to live here with Yugi and yourself." She asked rather formally.

He wondered how she was able to say all that with a straight face. This woman was cold, aloof, and extremely distant. She was respectful, formal, and the epitome of politeness. Solomon glanced over at his grandson briefly. Yugi's eyes were filled with desperation and hope. He was silently pleading with him to accept Artimes's request. He wasn't sure about what was going on, but it obviously meant a great deal to his grandson. He simply couldn't refuse, especially when it came from a fellow duelist.

"Well of course you have my permission. It just so happens we have a spare bedroom you can use. Even has its own bathroom and it's quite roomy. Yugi, why don't you show our new house mate where everything is and get her settled in." He replied happily.

"Come on, Artimes. Thanks Gramps, you're the best!" Yugi said before grabbing Artimes's hand and leading her away.

"Yugi, slow down!" She complained as the duo left the room with great haste.

Solomon chuckled softly. It seemed things were getting interesting at the Moto residence and it was good to hear such liveliness again, almost like a family. He placed a hand over his shirt pocket and sighed heavily…almost.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artimes spent all afternoon with Yugi as he dragged her all over the house, pointing out where everything is. Not once did Yugi let go of her hand. Artimes now sat on her bed in her new bedroom. She was wearing a tank top and sleeping shorts. She stared at the hand that Yugi had held. She still remembered his warmth and how right it felt. It made going to bed that much harder.

She did not want to sleep. She feared what her dreams would show this time. Would they show her the demise of the young boy trying desperately to win her friendship or was it more visions of battles long since passed. Worse still, was it visions of her world's destruction? She hated those the most, because the whole time someone was laughing. The same evil maniacal laughter that haunted her even in her waking hours.

She required rest for if she did not sleep then it would be that much harder to control her emotional state. They say that the human brain can go eleven days without sleep before the first stages of insanity set in; hallucinations, paranoia, and irrational and chaotic behavior. Even awake, she felt like she was in a nightmare. A never ending, ever intensifying nightmare that refused to leave her in peace. Maybe she had lost her mind long ago and was already deep within the throes of insanity.

She held her hand close to her and focused her mind on the memory of the warmth she had felt. She laid down and got ready for sleep. With great courage, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her. After a few minutes, her fatigue set in and she drifted off to sleep.

*Dreamscape*

She was standing in an Ancient Egyptian like structure. It was a cross between a temple and a tomb. Her hands were outstretched in front of her, holding some sort of orb of shining light. The light was holding off dense black fog of darkness. Her arms were quivering from the amount of strength to keep them in position. Her breathing was ragged and she was perspiring badly. She knew her strength was failing her, but she hold on till the very end.

"The seal will not hold forever, you foolish girl." A voice said from with the darkness.

"I am aware and when you return, so will I." She vowed.

The light from the orb began to shine even brighter and the voice within the darkness screamed in agony. She coughed up blood as the strain began to slowly kill her body and still she endured. She had to finish this, to seal this monstrosity away. Doing so not only meant her life, but her very existence in the minds of others. She was fine with that so long as the people she loved were safe.

'My dear brother, forgive me for breaking my promise to you. I cannot stay with you, but I will find you again.' She thought as the light from the orb flooded the entire room.

She screamed as her soul was ripped from her body and expelled away from the battlefield.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artimes stood in a place of whirling colors. This was different from her usual dreams. For starters, she actually knew that it was a dream and not reality. She wandered around trying to get her bearings when suddenly she heard a loud roar. She turned around and there before her was a dragon. It was no ordinary dragon. She recognized it instantly. It was the Blue Eyes, White Dragon. It roared again and she took a step back. Two more Blue Eyes appeared, one on either side of the first.

The first dragon raised its head and began charging up its White Lightning attack and aimed it right at her. She was then surrounded by bluish purple waves up energy. They expanding outwards and collided with the dragons. They roared loudly before shattering. Artimes turned around and saw a magic card floating behind her. She knew the card. It was the Aura Cascade, but what did it have to do with the Blue Eyes, White Dragons?

The card activated again and she was blown back by its power.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artimes landed hard on the asphalt of a street. She got to her feet and stumbled around a bit. She was in Modern day Japan, Domino City from the looks of it. Her head snapped up when she heard screaming. The entire street looked like a war zone. Rubble was everywhere and there were fires burning, but the fires were wrong. They were not red, orange, or even blue. They were as black as night and giving off some sort of dark energy. She looked to the sky and saw that it was the same inky black as the flames.

Her attention drawn behind her as she heard screams once more. She whirled around and saw a group of people running through the street, a dense black fog closing in on them. She tried calling out but the air was so thick and heavy that it rendered her mute. She watched helplessly as the fog engulfed them. When it was gone, there were bodies everywhere. Their skins were ashen white and their eyes were blackened over. So many people dead from a single attack, it was horrible. Tears flowed down her face as she staggered away from the scene.

How did this happen? Why was it happening? Why wasn't anyone stopping it? The evil maniacal laughter floated down from the darkness above her and she clutched her head, her face full of agony.

"You cannot stop me, you foolish girl. Your light is faltering and soon it will blink out of existence. Then you and all you know will be destroyed along with the very essence of life and everything will die. It will be darkness…permanent darkness…forever." The voice promised its tone victorious.

Then the laughter returned, louder than ever before. The dense black fog began to swirl around her, slowly engulfing her. She finally found her voice as she let a terrifying wail of anguish. The fog extracting every ounce of her precious life energy and doing it slowly to torture her into insanity.

'Please help me, please help me!' She thought her heart reaching out beyond the confines of her dream, calling for aid.

*End Dreamscape*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*Mindscape*

Atem sat in his throne inside his soul room, recalling the day's events. Artimes was clearly terrified of something. Moreover, she possessed the eyes of someone who has been tortured relentlessly and without mercy, someone who has lost so much and gained so little, someone in dire need of protection. He was more than willing to offer her the security she needs.

He could not explain it, but he felt as if he knew her somehow. His soul responded to when she was in distress like she was somehow important to him. His soul recognized her though he, personally, did not. He needed to learn more, but she was far too observant and perceptive for him to simply take control of Yugi's body and ask the questions that were burning in his mind. For now, he would have to act with Yugi as the medium.

Still, Yugi was able perceive far more than Atem had or perhaps they were perceiving things on two different levels. Artimes was, in fact, a multi faceted being. She was complex, intricate, and very much like a puzzle. On one side of the coin, she was icy, aloof, distant, and very much like Kaiba in the realm of the mind, but on the other side of the coin, she was exactly like Yugi; kind, caring, compassionate, loyal, and protective.

He was beginning to believe that the former was some sort of defense mechanism to prevent her from becoming too attached to those around her. The latter was, in fact, her true self just as Yugi suggested earlier that day. He must find out what it is that terrifies her so and destroy it or at least shield her from it.

'Please help me, please help me!' Artimes voice rang out and echoed through his soul room.

He was on his feet within a moment, looking around.

"Artimes!" He called out.

He could feel a great deal of pain saturating the air of his soul room and he knew she was in danger. He had to wake Yugi immediately.

*End Mindscape*

Atem appeared in his transparent form in Yugi's room and he could her muffled cries of anguish. He had to hurry.

'Yugi, wake up! Yugi!' Atem urged.

Yugi's eyes opened slowly and he sat up.

"What's wrong, Atem?" Yugi asked his speech half slurred as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

'Something is wrong with Artimes. You must go to her now.' Atem informed extremely worried.

Yugi looked at the pharaoh in confusion.

"What are you…?" Yugi started but stopped when he heard Artimes's cries.

He got out of bed and made his way across the room.

"How did you know?" Yugi asked as he walked quietly down the hallway.

'Her voice reached me in my soul room. Yugi, I can't explain it, but I know she's in pain and she asked for help.' Atem answered.

As Yugi got closer to Artimes's bedroom, the cries became louder. Yugi threw caution to the wind and wrenched open the door. He saw Artimes thrashing around on her bed and he rushed to her side. Her face was contorted in agony. She was covered in a cold sweat, her skin pale white, and she was crying. It looked like she was being attacked by something or to be more accurate, being killed by something.

'Atem, what do I do?!' Yugi asked alarmed.

Atem could feel a malevolent energy flowing into Artimes. It was attacking her in her dreams. If they woke her up, it would break the energy's hold over her.

'Wake her…Now!' Atem ordered as the Millennium Puzzle began to shine.

The dark energy, sensing the presence of the Millennium item, increased its assault and Artimes's cries became just short of screaming. Her back arched as her breathing accelerated. She was gasping for air and the pain on her face intensified. Yugi placed his hands on her shoulders and began shaking her. Fear and terror were written across his face, his eyes wild with desperation.

"Artimes, wake up! You've got to wake up! Artimes…Artimes!" Yugi cried out, tears flowing down his face.

Atem forced the magic of the Millennium Puzzle into Artimes's body and slowly began driving the energy out.

'Fight it, Artimes! You must win!' Atem yelled pouring everything he had through the Puzzle and into her.

Artimes flopped back against the bed as the dark energy vanished. Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wild with fear. She was shivering profusely and looked like she was about to collapse. Yugi wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck, his tears never stopping. After several minutes, her breathing evened out and she stopped shivering.

Yugi refused to her release her, fear still coursing through his system. He had never been so terrified in his life. The mere thought of losing Artimes, even though he hadn't known her for very long, scared the living daylights out of him. He had to find some way to protect her, because she didn't deserve whatever that dark energy was doing to her. He was going to find a way to save her and then he was going to do everything in his power to make her happy.

"I'm okay, Yugi." She said softly, her voice hoarse from so much crying.

She clung to the arm wrapped around her front like it was a lifeline.

"It looked like something was killing you." Yugi whispered the fear still evident in his voice.

"It was just a nightmare, but if it's alright with you…could you…stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." She asked her voice revealing just how vulnerable she felt in that moment.

"Yes." He answered immediately.

There was no way he was going anywhere. He was going to stay with her even she hadn't asked. The two crawled under the covers and went back to sleep, safe in each other's arms. Atem breathed a sigh of relief when the energy did not return to plague her dreams once more. He was not certain why it had retreated, but he was grateful that it was gone.

What worried Atem was that the energy wasn't trying to kill her…rather torture her. Atem believed that it was trying to break her spirit and if he had to guess, it had been attempting to do so for quite some time. It only proved how stubborn the red head was. She had a strong mind and an even stronger heart, but Atem feared that she was beginning to lose the battle. Anyone would if they were being tortured in their dreams night after night with an ever growing intensity.

Was this the reason why he had returned…to protect this woman, to shield her from the dark energy? Or was it that she was the key to locating their new enemy? Is that why it sought to destroy her? But why only be satisfied with simply torturing her? Would it not be more prudent to destroy her outright and be done with it? Why break her spirit at all?

So many questions burned in his mind and he had no answers to them. In any case, Atem was unwilling to put Artimes and Yugi through such a painful ordeal a second time in a single night. He called on the power of the Millennium Puzzle and wrapped its magic around the sleepers. He kept his mind alert and used his power to shield them while they slept. All the while, his emotions were raging. Mostly it was anger, an anger directed at the mysterious and malevolent force that sought to harm his soul partner's new friend.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Tada! Chapter 2: Dark Dreams is complete! Best keep an eye out for Chapter 3: Aura vs. Dragon which will be coming soon. It's going to be totally epic!

Yugi: I never want to go through that again.

Atem: *nods in agreement*

Lady A: Sorry boys, necessary evil I'm afraid, but don't worry, things are going to heat up big time in the next chapter!

Atem: Will the dark energy return?

Lady A: Maybe…maybe not.

Joey: Ah, shut your yaps, all of ya!

Lady A: *glares at Joey*

Joey: *squeaks as a butcher knife embeds in the wall beside his left ear* Except the authoress of course.

Lady A: Anyways, review my lovely readers and remember to check out medusacascade2. blogspot .com if you want to see the cards for this story. *winks*


	3. Chapter 3: Aura vs Dragon

Author's Rant

Lady A: Sorry for the delay! Fanfiction went ipswitch on me, but now here it is, Chapter 3: Aura vs. Dragon!

Seto: So the time has come, has it?

Lady A: Yes Seto, it has. Time for you to reclaim the title of World Champion!

Seto: *walks away smirking*

Lady A: But I didn't say that there wouldn't be complications. *snickers*

Fenrir: What are you up to?

Lady A: *notices Fenrir* What are you doing here?! Shoo shoo! *pounces on him and stuffs him back in his chapter* Uh…you didn't see anything. This did not happen. *chuckles nervously* These are not the droids you're looking for. *runs away*

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and ain't it tragic! :(

Chapter Three: Aura vs. Dragon

A week has passed since that horrible night and things had changed drastically in the Moto house. Yugi had taken to sleeping in Artimes's room, strongly driven by not only his need to protect her but by Atem insistence as well, and Artimes did not speak a word about his actions. They were confronted once by Yugi's grandfather and Artimes begrudgingly admitted to having night terrors. Yugi's presence kept her calm throughout the night. Solomon could see how much Artimes relied on Yugi for a good night's sleep so he allowed the odd arrangement.

Though Artimes never told Yugi what she was dreaming about, they did have frequent conversations. It seemed that without the constant torture of her dreams and getting proper sleep, Artimes was considerably less of an emotionless rock and a great deal more open.

Yugi noticed that she was still very hesitant in large crowds when they went out to places, yet she seemed completely at ease when dueling. She had been challenged to a duel roughly every five hours for the first four days. It lessened as her winning streak became longer and longer. He had tried to get her to tell him about her past, but it was still very much a mystery.

The pharaoh had become extremely attentive to everything she said or did, trying to gleam answers anyway he could. He was also hyper aware of her emotional state and seemed to know the moment she was in any kind of discomfort or distress. His observations were vague at best, but he had some ideas. Artimes had clearly been away from people for many years. She was standoffish and distant. She had only been with Pegasus a little less than a year and a half and it was not an entirely pleasant time period for her. Pegasus had pushed her mental capabilities to the brink with every challenge he issued. The purpose of such rigorous challenges was still unclear.

Atem also gathered that Artimes had to be an orphan. The way her eyes would become sad and lonely when she watched Yugi and his grandfather interact was a clear sign of such a conclusion. She never spoke of family; no parents, grandparents, or siblings. When it came to friends, Atem knew of only one and that was Sage. The mysterious Sage that Artimes refused to talk about. He could only assume that something truly terrible had happened to him.

Yugi had asked about her missing friend for a second time and Artimes completely locked down. She stopped talking and was the equivalent of a glacier for the rest of the day. It was obvious that she cared a great deal about him and saying his name caused her a pain just as great. She refused to speak about him and this troubled Atem greatly. She said nothing of her past and he was no closer to enlightenment than when he began. What could have possibly happened to Sage for Artimes to shut out her emotions so completely at the mere mentioning of his name?

Yugi and Artimes were currently in route to a local restaurant to meet up with Yugi's friends; Joey, Tristan, and Tea who had yet to meet Artimes. Yugi was having difficulties convincing Artimes to have lunch in such a public venue.

"Artimes, you promised." Yugi reminded.

Artimes sighed heavily.

"I know, but you know how much I hate being around so many people, Yugi. Why couldn't we have just met them at the park and had a picnic? Why a crowded restaurant?" Artimes asked.

Yugi quickened his pace and got directly in front of her. Artimes stopped walking and looked at her short companion.

"You can't avoid it forever, Artimes. I know how uncomfortable it makes you, but please?" He pleaded giving her the best puppy eyed expression in history.

She looked away quickly. She could never refuse him when he begged her like that. He was just too adorable to say no to. She let out a small gasp when Yugi suddenly embraced her. He commonly reverted to this tactic when verbal persuasion was proving ineffective.

Nine times out of ten, Artimes deliberately refused one of his requests simply for him to hug her. His warmth was intoxicating and he always made her feel so safe. The truth was she would do anything for him. He made the nightmares go away and she was eternally grateful. Somehow Yugi had saved her from the darkness. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his. They stayed like that for several moments. Finally, she gave in.

"For you…for you." She whispered.

Even though Artimes had agreed to this request, Yugi didn't let her go right away. He was well aware of how much she loved the physical contact. She hadn't gotten much in the last few years so he was making up for it now. Such intimate contact had not been high on her things to do list while she was trying to avoid everyone. Finally, he let her go and the pair began walking again.

"Speaking of parks; do you mind if we cut through this one? It would save a lot of time." Yugi suggested pointing at the park on the other side of the street.

"Sure. I love good nature walk." She replied smiling.

Yugi beamed in return and grabbed her hand. He pulled her across the street, somehow avoiding traffic, and into the park.

"You know, there is a reason they created crosswalks, Yugi." Artimes stated catching her breath.

"My way was faster." He replied shrugging slightly.

She scowled at him playfully.

"You shouldn't be so reckless. Just imagine what your grandfather would do to me if I came home with you as road kill." Artimes joked scolding him slightly.

Yugi laughed.

"We both know that you would never let that happen, Artimes. You like me too much." Yugi commented as they set out walking again.

Artimes was about to respond when she was hit by a strange feeling. She glanced at the trees where the feeling was coming from and she heard the roar of a dragon. She stopped walking and focused on the feeling. The image of the Blue Eyes, White Dragon flashed through her mind. Yugi noticed her change in demeanor and walked back to her side.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

Artimes smirked as she understood what the feeling was trying to tell her. This action only served to confuse the young duelist by her side.

"Only a coward would skulk through the shadows like an assassin. Why not prove your mettle and step into the light, dragon master?" She challenged her smirk growing.

"Who are you…?" Yugi started but stopped as a man exited from the trees and into the sunlight.

The man had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Over his clothes was a sleeveless silver trench coat. A small locket with a duel monster's look hung around his neck. The traditional style duel disk adorned his arm and was currently in standby. He was putting forth an air of authority or rather superiority. He reeked of arrogance and self importance. She always did love knocking arrogant creeps like him down a notch or two…or many in his case.

"Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed surprised.

So this was the infamous Seto Kaiba, owner of his own multibillion dollar corporation, creator of the duel disk technology that revolutionized the dueling world, arch rival to the King of Games, and the biggest pain in the ass in the whole of the Eastern hemisphere.

"I've come for what is rightfully mine, Yugi." Seto stated barely sparing her a glance.

No need to ask what he wanted. It was the one thing every duelist wanted; the title of World Champion, but he totally disregarded her without even bothering to ask for her name. That simply would not do. Artimes stepped in front of Yugi, blocking him from view, and crossed her arms.

"We have problem then, Kaiba boy." She said smiling slightly, her eyes holding a wicked gleam.

"And you are?" Seto asked coldly.

He was a real party pooper. She smiled widely.

"Artimes Blaine." She answered trying hard not to smirk or laugh for that matter.

Seto's eyes widened slightly as recognition flickered in his cold eyes briefly. Bingo, so Seto had knowledge of her after all. It should prove to make things entertaining…for her at least.

"How does this involve you, Ms. Blaine?" Seto asked slightly less bored and more suspicious.

"Well you see, Kaiba boy…" She started.

Seto glared at her and she chuckled softly which only seemed to earn more of his ire.

"It would seem that we are after the same thing." She continued.

"And that is?" He asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"The title of World Champion, of course." Artimes answered smoothly.

Seto attempted to intimidate her with a frigid glare. Any normal duelist would have run for the hills, but not Artimes. She was immune to such tactics because she actually enjoyed the challenge that Seto presented.

"To settle this dispute, I challenge you to a duel. The winner will gain the option of challenging Yugi for the title. Agreed?" She proposed.

"You are not worth my time." Seto countered.

So he was stubborn to boot? No matter, she knew exactly how to handle him.

"Certainly the great Seto Kaiba is not afraid of a woman, now is he?" She asked her tone mocking.

He growled slightly as his eyebrow twitched. One thing most people try to avoid, hitting a man's ego, but alas she wasn't most people.

"I'm not afraid of anyone, least of all you." He answered his irritation showing.

"Then there is no harm in accepting my challenge, now is there?" She asked smoothly.

"Fine. I accept your challenge." He stated turning around and walking a short distance away.

Artimes's eyes filled with mischief and amusement. Men could be so damn predictable, especially men like Seto with their over the top arrogance. Time to show the former World Champion that she was no ordinary duelist.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Artimes. You shouldn't take Kaiba lightly." Yugi warned.

She smiled at her worried companion.

"I know what exactly what I'm doing." She replied cupping his cheek for a moment.

She walked forward and reached over her right shoulder. She unbuckled the duel disk strapped to her back from its customized holster, her own personal design because she loathed carrying it around on her arm. It was five pounds lighter than the traditional thirty pounds like Seto was wearing. She placed the disk on her arm and slid her deck into place as the disk activated.

"Shall I go first?" Artimes asked sweetly.

"Get on with it." Seto answered bored.

Artimes drew the first six cards from her deck. She had Mystical Elf, Kuriboh, Aura Shield, Negate Attack, Celtic Guardian, and…her eyes widened slightly as she saw the first card she had drawn. It was an effect monster called Fenrir; four stars, water attribute, attack points 1400 and defense points 1200. She normally couldn't use this monster, but it held a very special place in her heart and it remained in her deck. This card was the last thing Sage had given her.

'It's a wolf, silly. Think of it like you would me. I'm your guardian wolf. I'll always be by your side, protecting you.' His voice said softly in her mind.

The pain struck her hard, but it didn't show on the outside. Her eyes softened at the memory, willing away the pain, and focusing on that single moment. Even now, against her most challenging opponent, he was with her, protecting her.

"Sometime today, Blaine." Seto complained shattering her thoughts.

She tucked Sage away into the recesses of her mind and turned her attention back to her semi-hostile adversary.

"In a hurry to be defeated, eh Kaiba boy?" Artimes asked immediately mocking him.

She needed Seto to be riled up if her plan was to work. When he's irritated, he is far more likely to use his usual techniques to 'put her in her place.' Said techniques he was famous for was the Crush Card Virus and Saggi the Dark Clown combo and his Lord of D, Flutes of Summoning Dragon, and summoning all three Blue Eyes at once combo.

She placed her Mystical Elf face down and in defense position. Then she slid Aura Shield into one of the slots.

"Very well. I place one monster face down and a card for later." She stated winking at him.

Seto drew a card from his deck, annoyance permanently etched on his face.

"I place one card face down and summon Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode." He stated as his card and monster appeared, attack 1600 and defense 1200.

"Oh dear, a terrifying armored gargoyle! Whatever will I do?" She asked dramatically.

Seto scowled at her, growling slightly.

"How about cowering in fear, Blaine? Ryu-Kishin, attack her face down monster!" He declared pointing at her unrevealed Mystical Elf.

Ryu-Kishin Powered jumped forward and slashed at her hidden monster. Mystical Elf appeared and repelled the attack easily. His monster returned to his side of the field as Seto's life points dropped to 3600.

"I'm sorry. Was I supposed to be impressed?" She goaded giving him a bored look.

"Just make your move." Seto bit out, his jaw clenched.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Kaiba boy." She commented drawing a card from her deck.

He glared at her with extreme malice and she sighed inwardly. Obviously the great Seto Kaiba did not know how to lighten up and enjoy a good joke. She glanced at the card she had drawn and smiled inwardly. It was the Black Aura Knight, a rather nifty card to have when in a pinch. It had attack of 2400 and a defense of 2350, but its effect was what made this card so damn useful when in a jam. It would be a gamble to summon him right now, given Seto's face down card, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

"I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon Black Aura Knight in attack mode." She stated as her knight appeared.

Her knight was wearing all black, wielding a stunning blue blade, and had an absolutely gorgeous set of black angel wings. She's admit it…her knight was freaking hot. She absolutely adored this card and it was always a thrill to summon him during a duel.

She waited a moment to see if Seto would activate his face down card, but he didn't. There was a possibility that it was the Crush Card Virus trap card, but perhaps it was another card that was triggered by an attack like Mirror Force or Spell Binding Circle. Only one way to find out.

"Now pay attention, Kaiba boy, and you might learn something. My incredibly handsome knight has a unique ability. He can attack your life points directly and deal half of his attack points as damage. Go Black Aura Knight! Attack his life points with Shadow Strike!" She declared as her knight flew swiftly behind Seto.

Her knight slashed his sword across Seto's back and his life points dropped to 2400.

"Now destroy Ryu-Kishin Powered!" She ordered pointing at Seto's monster.

Her knight flipped over Seto and landed in front of his monster. He brought his sword down and sliced through Ryu-Kishin Powered. The monster shattered as the Black Aura Knight returned to her side of the field. Seto's life points dropped to 1800 and yet his face down card did not activate.

"Are you certain that you're Seto Kaiba, wielder of the Blue Eyes, White Dragon? Where's the skill, the power, hell…the brains of the infamous multibillionaire?" She questioned her eyes holding a wicked gleam.

Oh yeah, she was royally pissing him off and it was actually a lot of fun.

"The duel isn't over yet, Blaine, and when I'm through you'll wish you had never picked up a deck in your life." He countered drawing a card from his deck.

"Bold words. I look forward to ramming them back down your throat." She replied her tone almost sadistic.

"I place one monster face down and end my turn." Seto stated a cold fury burning in his eyes.

She drew a card from her deck and she smiled slightly when she saw it.

"I activate the magic card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards." She stated drawing said cards from her deck.

The first was Aura Dragon, attack of 2600 and defense of 2200 and the second made her eyes widen. Her mind recalled the dream she had over a week ago, the destruction of three Blue Eyes, White Dragons. It was the magic card Aura Cascade. Did she dream of the future again like with Sage? She refocused on the duel as she did her best to shield herself from the pain. She had no time to reevaluate the ghosts of her past.

She was relatively certain that Seto's first face down card was the Crush Card Virus, but was his face down monster Saggi the Dark Clown? She had to find out and there was no better way than her Black Aura Knight.

"I place one card face down and use my knight's Shadow Strike to attack your life points again." She stated as she slipped the Aura Cascade into one of the slots and her knight slashed at Seto's back.

Her knight returned to her as Seto's life points dropped to 600.

"Now attack his face down monster." She ordered pointing at his monster.

Her knight flew forward and skewered the face down monster. Saggi the Dark Clown appeared for a moment before it shattered. That could only mean one thing.

"You activated my trap card, Crush Card Virus!" Seto yelled as the card lifted up, "Every monster in your hand and deck with over 1500 attack points is rendered useless and destroyed."

She smirked as the virus rushed at her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kaiba boy. I activate the trap card Aura Shield!" She declared her eyes becoming wild with excitement.

The card revealed itself and Artimes was surrounded by a shield of shining blue flames.

"The power of this card allows me to reflect any magic or trap effect and send it right back!" She informed as his virus rebounded off her shield and headed straight towards him.

"No!" He cried out in shock.

Artimes's eyes widen as she heard the roar of the Blue Eyes again. For some reason, she couldn't allow the duel to end like this. Time for her to act really stupid and reckless, all for the sake of her ridiculous dream.

"But because I am such a nice person, I'll save your deck along with my own. I sacrifice my Black Aura Knight and nullify Aura Shield's power, dissipating the Crush Card Virus without harming either of us." She stated as her knight shattered and the effects of the two trap cards vanished.

Why did she even care about that stupid dream of hers?

"I place two cards face down and set a monster in defense mode. Your move, Kaiba boy." She stated smiling slightly.

"How is it you could stop your own trap card?" Seto asked clearly curious.

Artimes was a little surprised by his sudden change in demeanor. He almost seemed…well…nice.

"That's the power of the Aura set. One Aura card can counteract another, though such an act usually requires the destruction of one or both cards in the process. That ability was built directly into the very structure of the cards by Pegasus himself. It makes it impossible for the Aura cards to be used against their master." She explained her eyes softening at his curiosity.

He may be an arrogant jerk, but he did possess a quizzical mind. No doubt his curiosity has gotten him into his fair share of trouble. Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

"Are you always this flippantly careless when sharing your deck's secrets or am I just special?" Seto asked his tone arrogant.

His arrogance was nothing but a show to distract her from his recent bout of intellectual curiosity. She could see it in his eyes. Behind all that ice was a beating heart and it seemed to shine through as clearly as the sun. Why didn't she see it before? Alright, no more psychological warfare. It was time to be herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artimes chuckled softly and smiled warmly at him. His eyes widened a fraction as he was taken off guard by the sudden change in personality.

"I don't mind telling you, Seto. I consider it an honor and a privilege to be dueling you. I've never had so much fun in a duel before. Thank you." She answered softly her eyes full of warmth.

Seto blushed slightly when she referred to him so informally. What happened to bring out such a drastic change in her behavior? He drew a card slowly from his deck, his hesitation growing. She was still looking at him with those warm sapphires. Her eyes were just like his dragon's and he couldn't help but feel pulled to her. He preferred it when she was insulting him or goading him into a fight. He could handle that kind of abuse, but this was completely out of his comfort zone.

He looked down at the card he just drew, Lord of D. It was the card he had been waiting for, but he was now unwilling to use it. She had played this duel flawlessly, right until she saved his deck from his own virus. It was almost like she didn't want to defeat him when he was crippled in such a way. He had to respect her for that. She had the soul of a true duelist and someone he could safely say was worthy of his respect. His mind argued that it was nothing more than a deception while his heart told him that he was seeing the true Aura duelist at last.

He glanced over at Yugi, who seemed to be having his own internal debate. Seto finally noticed the Millennium Puzzle and he put two and two together. Somehow that Egyptian pharaoh, Atem, had returned which made him wonder how that was even possible. He was still having trouble with the mystical stuff that Yugi was always ranting about, but he firmly believed in Yugi's alter ego. He had seen it with his own eyes. Now back to the matter at hand, he needed to be sure that she wasn't deceiving him.

"If you're trying to get in my good graces then think again. Your simple minded trickery won't work on me." He commented glaring at her.

Hurt flickered in those blue pools of hers and his jaw clenched tightly. He had expected another insult or snide comment about his intellect, but it seemed she was being truly sincere. This knowledge only made his hesitation grow to new heights. He didn't want to like her or respect her, but he did and now he had to end this. He pushed his heart aside and focused back on his true objective, defeating Yugi and reclaiming his title as World Champion. He'd find some way to make it up to her later…if she would let him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I summon Lord of D in attack mode and attach two Flutes of the Summoning Dragon." He declared as his monster appeared with two flutes shaped like dragons.

Artimes smiled inwardly. She had seen his hesitation, but he had decided to continue on with duel just like any true duelist would. She was liking him more and more. Too bad she had to crush him, but she had to save Yugi from yet another duel with his stubborn arch rival.

"I summon all three of my Blue Eyes, White Dragons!" He continued.

As each dragon appeared with a flurry of light, it let out a terrifying roar that scared off the nearby birds. Artimes didn't even flinch, but she had to admit that Seto's dragons were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. They were truly amazing and awe inspiring. She frowned slightly as she was overcome with a very odd sensation. Her eyes widened a fraction as the image of a young woman with white hair and blue eyes flashed through her mind.

Who was that and what did she have to do with Seto's Blue Eyes? She didn't have much time to think about as her dream became reality. The first Blue Eyes was charging its attack and aiming it at her.

"Attack her face down monster with White Lightning!" Seto finished pointing at her hidden Celtic Guardian.

Fortunately, she could prevent its attack and the attacks of the other two. The blast released and headed straight for her monster, revealing her Celtic Guardian for all to see.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card, Negate Attack!" She countered as the card raised up.

His dragon's attack fizzled out and vanished before it ever reached her guardian. Seto scowled slightly.

"Afraid of losing life points, Artimes?" He jested a slight smile on his face.

She closed her eyes as a small smirk appeared on her face. That was the first time he had called her by her first name. Looks like she had finally won some of his respect…bout bloody time. He was one hell of tough nut to crack. She chuckled softly and reopened her eyes.

"On the contrary, Seto. I simply don't like wasting something I have every intention of using myself and due to my trap's effect, your turn is over. Your last chance for victory is gone." She answered.

"How so?" He asked, "As it stands, you have one weak monster defending your life points and I have three Blue Eyes defending mine."

"Well there is an interesting fact that isn't well known about the Flute of Summoning Dragon. You only summoned three dragons which means there is a fourth summoning up for grabs and I intend to use it. I summon Aura Dragon to the field in attack mode and like my Black Aura Knight; he has a special effect as well. It's called 'Call of the Aura Master' and it summons Aura Magician from my hand, deck, or graveyard." She explained as her dragon and magician appeared one on either side of her Celtic Guardian.

"None of your monsters on the field can destroy my dragons and I doubt there is anything in your deck to contest their power either." Seto retorted.

"I do, but I have need for them. This duel has already been decided. First, I switch my Celtic Guardian to attack mode and destroy Lord of D." She countered as Seto's monster is destroyed.

His life points dropped to 400.

"Can't take on my dragons directly, Artimes?" He goaded his eyes alight with his own excitement.

"So foolish you are, Seto. The key to your defeat has been here for quite some time. You have just refused to see it." She commented almost poetically.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seto's eyes narrowed as he gazed at her side of the field. There were her three monsters; Celtic Guardian, Aura Dragon, and Aura Magician. His eyes came to rest on the one face down card in the magic and trap card zone. It had been there the last several turns, but she had never called on it. How could one card ensure his defeat when he had all three Blue Eyes on the field at once? It took Yugi all five pieces of Exodia to take down his Blue Eyes in their first encounter. She had to be bluffing.

"You're bluffing." He stated.

"Am I?" She countered her arms crossed and her eyes serious.

She honestly believed that that single card would bring her victory. He would really like to see that himself.

"Prove it. Defeat the power of three Blue Eyes, White Dragons with a single card." He challenged.

She uncrossed her arms, her eyes softening as she smiled at him.

"I really did have a lot of fun. Thank you, Seto." She commented.

"It's been interesting to say the least. Now make your move, Artimes." He replied his usual cold tone softening with respect.

"Gladly, but don't say I didn't warn you. I reveal my face down, the magic card Aura Cascade." She stated her hand gesturing to the card.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artimes smiled as the card lifted up. This was it, her dream's completion. She was glad she didn't let his virus destroy his deck.

"By sacrificing 2000 life points, the power of this card destroys all monsters with the same name as the chosen monster and removes them from play until the end of the duel and I choose your Blue Eyes, White Dragon! Aura Cascade activate!" She declared as her life points dropped to 2000.

Bluish purple waves of energy erupted from the card as it pulsed to life. The waves expanded outwards and collided with his dragons. Each dragon let out a deafening roar as they shattered one by one. The card vanished once its task was complete, leaving a shocked Seto in its wake. She had risen to his challenge, destroyed his dragons with one card, and had a clear path to his life points.

"Aura Magician, attack his life points directly and end this, Aura Magic Attack!" She ordered as her magician raised her staff.

A blast of silver energy burst free from its tip and hit Seto square on. He let out a pained gasp as his life points dropped to zero. The holograms faded as the duel disks deactivated. They removed their respective decks and returned them to their proper homes.

"And that's game, set and match." She stated smiling widely at her former opponent.

Seto nodded in acknowledgement, a small smile on his face.

"That was awesome, Artimes!" Yugi exclaimed running over to her, smiling widely in amazement.

Artimes looked at the excited young duelist. She wondered why he had stayed so quiet during the duel. He had not uttered one word the whole time. She expected cheering or advice from the King of Games as he commonly does with others, and yet he didn't for her. Perhaps she had stunned him into silence. Wouldn't be the first time she had done that to someone and probably wouldn't be the last either.

"Thanks, Yugi." She replied giving him a quick hug.

"Though I am loathed to admit, but you're a decent duelist. Next time, I won't go easy on you." Seto commented joining the pair and trying to recover some of his ego and failing miserably.

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it, a knowing smile on her lips. Her eyes shined with mischief and amusement. He simply gave her a dry look and she glanced away innocently.

"That was easy, Kaiba? You looked more like road kill to me." Yugi commented bringing up Artimes's earlier joke.

Artimes snorted as she tried to prevent herself from laughing, hiding her smile behind her hand. Seto glared at Yugi before his eyes took on a triumphant gleam.

"Perhaps you would fare better in your duel, hm?" He asked smirking.

Artimes blinked owlishly.

"What duel?" She asked tilting her head to side in confusion.

Seto looked at her like she was crazy for a moment.

"The winner of our duel challenges Yugi for the title, remember?" He reminded slightly irritated that she had forgotten.

She gave him a mischievous smile and he frowned inwardly. What was she scheming now?

"Did I? I believe I said that the winner would gain the _option_ of challenging Yugi. I never said they had to." Artimes answered smirking, her eyes revealing just how cunning she was.

His eyes widen in surprise. He thought back to their conversation before the duel.

'To settle this dispute, I challenge you to a duel. The winner will gain the option of challenging Yugi for the title. Agreed?' Her voice said in his mind.

His hands balled into fists for a moment. Damn, he had been out maneuvered by woman and it was the very same woman who had just defeated him in a duel like it was child's play. It was a major blow to his already battered ego. His hands unclenched themselves. She was both clever and brilliant, a very dangerous combination. He had underestimated her and it was not a mistake he would make again. He nodded in acknowledgement, his eyes showing just how much he respected her.

"Well I do believe we were on our way to lunch, right Yugi?" She asked her face aglow with happiness.

Yugi blinked a few times. He wasn't used to her being so happy or perhaps joyous was a better word.

"Uh yeah. See ya later, Kaiba." He replied walking away.

Artimes walked past Seto as Yugi ran ahead of her and he watched her go. She stopped and glanced back, her eyes filled with a level of warmth that Seto had never before seen. It made his heartbeat accelerate and pound wildly in his chest.

"I look forward to our next encounter with great anticipation, Seto." She commented, her eyes taking on an almost smoldering look.

Seto blushed as she walked away. There had never been a woman that had ever held his interest…until now. One thing he knew for certain, that woman was going to be the death of him. He just knew it.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter 3: Aura vs. Dragon is complete! Oh my God, that was totally epic! I had so much fun writing this chapter like you wouldn't believe. The duel practically took up the whole chapter, but it was definitely worth it!

Seto: Indeed.

Yugi: That was awesome, Lady A!

Atem: I am curious about what Yugi was doing in during the duel.

Lady A: He was talking to you. Don't worry, that gets explained later. I wanted to this chapter to focus on the duel and not be interrupted. I mean did write out an entire duel just for people to see just amazing the Aura cards were and to set things in motion with Seto. We needed to get Kaiba boy's attention.

Seto: You succeeded.

Yugi: I'll say. She out foxed him and out dueled him all in the same chapter.

Seto: *glares at Yugi before leaving*

Lady A: *tosses a knife at Yugi* No picking on Seto!

Atem: Yugi, Run!

Lady A: *throws many sharp objects at the two of them* Don't forget to review unless you want the Yugi/Atem slice and dice special. Special shout out for all my guild mates from Sennin on League of Angels! The next chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend, Fen, who inspires me to keep writing the Aura Duelist, so be on the lookout for Chapter 4: Fenrir!


End file.
